Garonewt Arc
The Garonewt Arc is the fifth story arc in the Beet the Vandle Buster series. It covers Chapters 32 through 41 of the manga. This arc is basically a continuation of the New Continent Arc, but with the Seven-Star Contest now added to the events. It is preceded by the New Continent Arc and succeeded by the Baron Arc. Summary Meeting of the Seven-Stars After meeting with Garonewt, Shagie goes to Hystario, Baron, and Rodina, where they tell him what happened at the meeting. Garonewt decided to immediately pick who would try to kill Beet first, and used a card game to "randomly" decide the outcome. Each Vandel picked a card, though Noah secedes from the contest and picks a card for Beltorze, who was not there. Based on the number of the card each Vandel picked, the order was set: Garonewt would go first, followed by Baron, followed by Hystario, followed by Beltorze, and finally Rodina. Meanwhile, Garomewt sits in his fortress laughing, because he stores cards in his arm and immediately knew where the ace was. First Stage: Bekatrute Battle Back at Bekatrute, the villagers are surprised to see rocks flying into the city, but ultimately stop wondering about them. Meanwhile, Poala confirms that Cain is indeed Cruss, due to him having the same clothes Cruss wore. Poala asks to see Cruss, but Melmarde replies that Cruss has been shutting himself in his room for the past few days, probably because of her order, which she is ashamed about. Poala steps into Cruss' room, but she immediately recognizes that that is not Cruss, rather it is a Drawman. The Drawman is incinerated, as monsters start appearing in the city. Melmarde thinks Cruss has been killed, but Poala thinks he is alive as usually a Drawmaster is sent in if the person is dead. It is revealed that Grunide threw his monster bricks over the wall, which the gate could not stop, and attack Bekatrute from within. Poala, Kissu, and Milfa rush to the scene, attacking the monsters. As they kill monsters, they realize that some of them are attacking the gate, which is weak on the inside. The gate gives way, and a strikingly familiar face appears: Balleus! Balleus reveals that he was healed when he went into one of Garonewt's bricks, but had to give up his stars. Eluder also appears, having done this too. Balleus throws a mace at Milfa, sending her crashing into a wall, and pins Kissu's arm to the ground. Balleus prepares to slice Kissu in half, just like what Beet did to him, but is cut by a mysterious weapon as a strange person walks toward him. The person is revealed to be Slade, who came to Bekatrute for a mission. Balleus takes one of the Arc Warriors captive and tells Slade if he pulls out his Saiga he'll kill her. Slade replies that he's already brought out his Saiga, as Balleus and Eluder are vertically bisected by Silent Grave. Slade, Kissu, Poala, and Milfa continue to kill monsters, but are confronted by a Giant Beetle. As Slade prepares to attack it, the Giant Beetle's head is blown off by Beet, who has just woken up. Beet and Slade challenge each other to see who can kill the most monsters, and they massacre the remaining monsters. Beet loses the competition by a few, but Slade remarks that now Beet doesn't waste any effort. Just then, a Koda Manbo comes up to the gate of Bekatrute. Garonewt, talking through the monster, congratulates them on clearing his first stage and invites them to go to the second stage, on Maniyon Island, where he promises a deluxe prize Bitches. Melmarde thanks the Beet Warriors for getting rid of the monsters, but worries about Cruss and their gate. Beet tells her that the five Beet Warriors will take care of Garonewt and save Cruss, though some off-putting words from Beet and a question of Milfa's causes them to start arguing, making them wonder if this could work. Second Stage: Battle at Maniyon Island The Beet Warriors reach Maniyon Island, and Beet opens the gate. The Beet Warriors find themselves surrounded by many monsters, and they start to battle them. Milfa encounters Rubber Fighters, which she cannot kill with electricity or her Saiga, but the Rubber Fighters are killed by Slade, who warns Milfa to be on her guard, and Kissu tells Slade to do the same after he blows up some monsters ambushing Slade. The Beet Warriors then run up the stairs to Garonewt's throne room. In Garonewt's throne room, the Beet Warriors find Cruss lying on the ground, and they recognize him as real. A voice comes from Garonewt's throne, congratulating the Beet Warriors and telling them their deluxe prize will be coming soon. Kissu notices that one of the cups has two shadows, and he realizes what is happening. The voice coming from Garonewt's throne turned out to be a Koda Manbo again, as the Star of Destruction falls on the throne room, and explodes Garonewt walks up to the wreckage, sure that the Beet Warriors are dead. Shagie visits Garonewt and presents him with his eighth star, but pulls it away at the last second, because all the Beet Warriors were alive and well. A shocked Garonewt asks them how they survived the Star, and Kissu says that when he saw the cup cast two shadows, he knew something was coming down on them, and started to form a barrier of Light Tengeki. When the others noticed the bomb, Kissu told them to add their Light Tengeki to his barrier. Despite their protests, he says that they all can do it if they just focus, and the Light Barrier shielded them from the explosion. Garonewt's True Powers Garonewt, angry now that his plan has fallen apart, starts attacking. Beet, Milfa, and Slade pull out their Saigas and attack, but Garonewt releases all the bricks covering his body. The loss of the bricks gives Garonewt super-speed, and the Beet Warriors struggle to avoid him. Cornered, Garonewt shoots a dark attack at Beet, Milfa, and Slade, but deliberately misses at the last second, because he thought of another plan. Garonewt then takes Cruss and uses him as a living shield. Garonewt taunts Beet, saying if he took him down Cruss would die as well. To take care of the others, he unleashes Gravi-Zone, pinning everyone down except Beet. Cruss tells Beet to kill him along with the Vandel, but Beet refuses, saying that nobody was going to die, like the battle against Beltorze. The mention of Beltorze brings back deep memories for Cruss, and just then a large stalactite of ice falls on Garonewt's head, because Poala, who wasn't in the Gravi-Zone, used Water Tengeki. Garonewt blocks it with all his strength, but Beet performs the Zenon Winzard, severing Garonewt's right arm. The Death of Garonewt With Garonewt's right arm severed, Cruss is freed and the Gravi-Zone is lifted. Garonewt cries out, saying this can't end here. Beet then performs the Zenon Winzard again, this time bisecting Garonewt vertically at his right shoulder. Garonewt's body mysteriously disappears, but his arm remains, and his stars start breaking, signfying his death. Cruss, who landed hard, tells Beet that he really was a long-anticipated new weapon after all, and Beet tells Cruss that it took him long enough, when he realizes that Cruss has regained his memory. Meanwhile, the rest of Garonewt's body was taken by Rodina, who revealed to Garonewt that the cards in his arm were hers, and that she chose him to go first to be a pawn in her game. She steps on Garonewt's head, killing him. Meanwhile, Baron sits meditating at his fortress, when Hystario arives, telling him that Garonewt is dead. Not wanting to wait for Baron to die, Hystario draws his sword. However, Baron dodges the blow and Noah arrives before Hystario can do anything else. Baron prepares to fight Beet, not giving a clue as to how he is going to do it. Cruss Regains His Memory-The Truth About The Legendary Battle Back at Bekatrute, Beet practices using the Crown Shield and his Tengeki under the guidance of Cruss. Beet and Cruss both agree that the rest of the Zenon Warriors are alive, and Beet asks Cruss to tell him what happened after he passed out. Cruss says that the ''true ''battle between the Zenon Warriors and Beltorze actually happened after Beet had passed out. Without any weapons, the Zenon Warriors stand against Beltorze, but Beltorze used a Dark Attack to slice up Cruss' arms. The Zenon Warriors were sure that Beltorze was almost out of Dark Power, but Laio noticed that Beltorze only had four stars on his arm, when they knew he had five. Beltorze revealed his technique, Swallowing the Star, as his fifth star emerged, giving him more Dark Power. Beltorze prepared to kill them, especially Zenon, but the Zenon Warriors blocked Zenon, intent on giving up their lives so he could escape. However, Zenon pushed his team aside, saying that this time he will do the protecting, as he unveiled a marking on his arm. The marking gave Zenon the ability to turn into light, and he easily beat back Beltorze. However, parts of Zenon's body started fading away, and Zenon commented that he couldn't completely control this power and will dissipate ito light eventually, much to his teammate's dismay. Beltorze, however, caught on to what Zenon was doing, and shrouded himself with Dark Power. Rather than being afraid, Zenon commented that what Beltorze did made things easier for him, as they would both die together. Zenon and Beltorze perform a mutual strike, and the battle suddenly ended there because everyone was scattered through a gap of space. Beltorze, who is telling the story to Noah at the same time, remarks that he think he knew who did it. Back in the present, Beet is excited to learn that the Zenon Warriors are all definitely still alive. Now that Cruss has regained his memory, Beet tries to give him the Crown Shield back, but his body will not take it, because it lost a lot when Cruss gave the Shield to Beet, and cannot take it all back at once. Cruss tells Beet to keep the Crown Shield, as the Winged Knight watches from a rooftop. Chapters Write the second section of your page here.